


Segador y Soldado: Shiver

by clickclickBANG



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bad Spanish, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Humor, Kinda?, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reaper76 Week, Rough Sex, Sex, Shiver Reaper, Smut, Some Plot, Swearing, at least one bad pun, christ i can't believe this, fun with mirrors, i'm embarrassed for myself, i'm more embarrassed writing these tags than writing the actual thing, like a lot, lots of swearing, mainly, surprisingly, technically Shiver Gabriel, there are some bad jokes, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickclickBANG/pseuds/clickclickBANG
Summary: It snows in Gibraltar, causing Gabriel to have some magical changes and causing Jack to feel very cold.They decide to warm up.In the only way they know how - bad jokes, lots of swearing in English and Spanish, a ton of blankets, and some "fun."(...you can't see it but I'm winking)(...also, I'm sorry for the Spanish in advance)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi to everyone who actually comes to try reading this monstrosity.
> 
> So I got the idea for this back around Christmas when people started posting their AMAZING ideas of a Shiver Gabriel, but I was too busy to write it then, so I pushed it back for Reaper76 Week Day 4's theme of "Holiday - Vacation/Time Off". It is approximately 75% smut - pretty...explicit smut - and 25% my terrible sense of humor.
> 
> Just as a head's up: there is A LOT of swearing. I swear a lot in real life and find it pretty funny, but there are no slurs and I will NEVER use them.
> 
> I think I tagged everything correctly (?), but I'm new to AO3 so if I missed something, let me know and I'll add tags and/or a warning.
> 
> Spanish translations are at the end, but I'm gonna try to see if I can figure out hover text so if I can I'll add that. EDIT: HOVER TEXT IS GOOD! Hover over the Spanish with your mouse to see a translation (I didn't add it for all of the simpler stuff).
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you in advance for giving this a shot!

**Segador y Soldado: Shiver**

December 25, 2077: 5:04 a.m. - Watchpoint: Gibraltar

Gabriel’s eyes snap open with sleepy fury because the room suddenly feels like _the fucking fires of hell._

Gibraltar isn’t supposed to get cold in the winter - cooler, yes, but not cold. Gabriel is intimately familiar with the concept of “not cold, but cooler” winters due having lived his youth in Southern California. And over the years he’s gotten familiar with the concept of “not cooler, but fucking freezing” winters due to having spent many years spread out over the different Watchpoints: Grand Mesa, Montreal, Geneva, Siberia, the fucking works.

So “not cold, but cooler,” yes, great - that’s the trend that’s been setting into Gibraltar for the last couple of months, with the winds raising the storms and the waves and buffeting the small peninsula about.

And since Gabriel is still a fucking wuss about “not cold, but cooler,” he and Jack have steadily piled on blankets and sheets onto their bed until the nights had once again reached a comfortable level of warm equilibrium.

So this sudden blast of heat is miserably _unreal_.

Gabriel blinks his eyelids a few times, his eyes slowly focusing a bit better with each attempt. Gradually, the barren stainless steel ceiling comes into view - cool shadowy shades of blue and dim greys light the room with a soft, chill glow, and he assumes from the lighting coming from the window that the skies outside are probably pretty cloudy with another storm over the Mediterranean.

His eyes drift down as his neck strains a bit to adjust to the suddenness of being awake. There’s one dark throw blanket, and then an Overwatch emergency blanket they had dug from some forgotten supply closet, and then a thin, barely there comforter, and then their basic Overwatch sheet, and then -

There’s the head of soft, silvery-white hair leaning on the right side of his chest, rising and falling with Gabriel’s steady breathing, a pale arm covered in scars wrapped around his torso. Gabriel will never understand how Jack manages to start each night with his head on his pillow, his body curled up on its side, his hands tucked under his head like some picturesque pose of “pretending to be asleep,” and yet somehow, every morning - doesn’t matter if they’re twenty-somethings curled up in some hiding room in SEP or fifty-somethings slumbering together in New Overwatch - every morning, without fail (minus the years they spent apart), Jack ends up with his head somewhere on Gabriel’s chest, neck, shoulders, or arms, his hair (whether blonde, greying, or white) often tickling Gabriel’s nose and startling him to alertness.

It’s domestic _as fuck_ , and Gabriel gave up thirty-five years ago on trying to get Jack to stop.

Plus - and he’ll never fucking admit this to Jack on his life - he finds it pretty fucking adorable.

It does mean that some summer mornings - regardless of where they are - Gabriel often wakes up feeling stuffy and overheated and wishing he could just shove his husband off his body.

It usually - usually being the operative word - doesn’t happen in winter.

Gabriel groans softly to himself, because the god damn heat hasn’t abated in the slightest, and he wonders if Winston had managed to get the heater working again. The damn monkey had been struggling to get the heating to run in every segment of the base - the main areas had been up and going in no times, but some of the outer halls and the unused half of the base remained cold, much to the chagrin of the people who had been the last to join New Overwatch - although Ana, that sly _pendeja_ , had worked her way back into Reinhardt’s room without a hitch and Gabriel had no fucking idea how they had managed it, but the Junkers seemed to have a fucking sauna going in their section of the hall - complete with a mini spa - so it was really just Gabriel and Jack who were cold and smothered in blankets.

Slowly, and with more patience and tenderness than his asshole of a husband probably deserved, Gabriel eases Jack off of him, shifting himself to the left and rolling towards his edge of the bed. Soft moans and grumbling sighs are mumbled from Jack’s lips, as he - despite being asleep - refuses to set his head back on his pillow and instead buries himself into the spot where Gabriel had been lying, tugging the blankets tighter around him into a small nest. Sitting up, Gabriel watches with mild amusement as Jack - grizzled, scarred, aged, and exhausted - nuzzles into the lingering warmth Gabriel left behind on the mattress, his silver-white husband sighing with soft contentment as he somehow makes himself comfortable again.

Gabriel chuckles gently to himself, before hoisting himself out of bed.

He stretches, his bare chest and stomach rising with the heft of his arms over his head, his boxer slipping a little with the movement, and after relaxing from the tense muscle movement, he glances lazily around the room. There’s the desk in the other corner, the heavy pulse rifle broken down into parts on top of it (Jack was meticulous about cleaning it). Their jackets are hanging up on clips on the wall by the desk, and there’s a tv monitor set into the wall beyond that, with some old but acceptably-comfortable armchairs sitting before it. And then there’s the door, the full-length mirror across from the bed, and the closet just adjacent to that.

Overwatch rooms came in a variety of sizes, but when the two of them had formally joined New Overwatch - alongside some of the other latecomers - they hadn’t actually set out to take one of the old conference rooms for themselves. Originally, since they had still been repairing their relationship, they had started in separate rooms and gradually come back together, until Gabriel was spending every night in Jack’s room anyways and his bitching about the small size of it had caused Ana to cave and yell at him to just take one of the unused mid-sized conference rooms a little ways down the hall.

And so that is exactly what they had done.

In, you know, August it had seemed like a fucking brilliant idea - the larger size had even given them space to drag the old armchairs in there, and the large windows on the back wall had let in brilliant amounts of sunlight - neither of them much liked the darkness, and waking up every morning to soft sunrises and his husband wrapped around him had seemed like a dream come true.

A dream he would not have permitted himself to have had a year ago.

When the days had grown shorter and the mornings grown cloudier and the “not cold, but cooler” had begun to set in, Gabriel had not been daunted. Even with less sunlight, waking to gentle warmth and a soft head of silver-white hair and a chilly room had given him a pleasant feeling deep in his soul - deep enough to momentarily dull the pain that ribboned throughout him and let him feel

Better.

Even now, the room itself is cooler than the bed, but the heat still burns - not painfully like the red hot red hot white hot heat that boils his marrow and lances his veins on a bad day, but rather a calmer, more tempered heat, a more sweltering heat, like a strange humidity that clings to his skin.

Gabriel scowls to himself, looking at his hands and arms. Nothing is different - still that strange ash-grey, earth-brown that he’s been since he woke up as Reaper six years ago.

He pads his way over to the desk, then reaches up to place a hand under the vent in the ceiling. Nothing - as cold and chilly as it had been when he’d gone to sleep.

Gabriel outright frowns now. Absently, he glances towards the window -

And lets out a yelp of surprise.

He bolts over to the glass, ripping the thin curtains open and gawking at -

There’s soft, white snowflakes drifting past him, tinted slightly blue in from the chill grey glow that lights the sky. Thick clouds swirl overhead, and the snowy powder falls with a calm, steady pace, sticking to the glass and the sill. He glances down into the central courtyard - open and exposed from the cliffs the Watchpoint is buried in - and he’s fucking _shocked_ to see that the soft fluff is sticking to the ground, building up steady piles of

Of snow.

In Gibraltar.

What the fucking shit.

There’s a grumbling from the bed and before his brain is fully aware of his body, Gabriel launches himself at the lump beneath the blankets, smothering Jack with shock and eagerness and energy he himself didn’t know he still possessed.

“JACK!! GET THE FUCK UP, _PENDEJO_ , HOLY _SHIT_ \- Jack, you fucking need to _see_ this -”

There’s muffled groaning and whining from underneath him and four layers of blankets and Gabriel slides off only to rush back to the window, his bare feet skidding a little on the slick steel flooring, and he’s snapping at the locks on the windows to try and push them open -

“What the. Fucking. Hell. Asshole,” Jack growls, unearthing himself from layers and layers of blankets, his grizzled, scarred, aged, and exhausted face looking sour and sleepy and not fully conscious. In the dim lighting, his blue eyes seem to be extra blue with half-shadows and half-sleep, and he rubs at one of them with a battered, knobbed hand, mumbling, “ _Pinche mierda, qué chingados - no mames, pendejo, esto mejor sea bueno_ -”

“ _Está nevando!!_ ” Gabriel shout-growls because he still can’t properly control his voice (but really, he’s never been able to - he always talks loud and gravelly) and because he also can’t properly control his excitement, _holy fucking shit_ , it’s _snowing_. He flashes a wild grin at Jack, who squints at him with sleepy suspicion, but sighs. The old commander wraps himself in one of the blankets and blearily makes his way over to the window. Gabriel steps back, beaming smugly at him as his husband blinks a few times in front of the glass.

“Huh,” Jack says unhelpfully and Gabriel snaps, “I’m sorry a god damn miracle doesn’t impress you, Morrison.”

“I’m willing to bet you twenty this isn’t a miracle but a Mei-racle,” Jack snorts and Gabriel rubs at his temple with annoyance, muttering, “I cannot fucking believe you -”

“Merry Christmas, Santa brought you a pun,” Jack chuckles, but the sound cuts off in a weird-ass choking noise when he turns to Gabriel, coughing into his hand as his eyes go wide with shock. Gabriel lowers his hand, folding his arms and quirking an eyebrow up as Jack hacks a little bit longer.

“Wow you’re fucking old,” Gabriel snorts and Jack raises a middle finger towards him, snapping, “You’re older than me, _cabrón_. And what the fuck happened to _you?_?”

Gabriel squints at him, growling, “You got some _nerve_ , Juan - asking me about this shit eight months after we start fucking again -”

Jack glares at him, before a pale, knobbed hand snaps out from under the blanket, grabbing at Gabriel’s arm. He half-drags, half-marches the wraith over to the full-length mirror at the other end of the room and squares Gabriel in front of it and oh -

What the fucking shit.

The first thing Gabriel notices is the blue - his normally reddish-brown eyes had turned slate blue, icy and cold and _glowing_ in the dimness. They’re _piercing_ like icicles, like a shock of lightning in a night storm, like a flash of steel in the blur of battle. Second is the hair - both the hair on the top of his head and the hair of his beard are a frosty, crisp white, whiter than bleach or dye could ever make it, as white as the snow falling outside, white as starlight in winter.

Third is his breath - it comes out in soft blues and puffs of white light, as if he were standing outside in the cold, breathing in the chill and breathing out the heat. There’s an almost strange mist rising off of him - Gabriel would call it cold except that he is still very, very warm, almost uncomfortably so.

“...Huh,” he says unhelpfully and now it’s Jack’s turn to give him a deadpan look, staring at him blankly in the mirror. Gabriel shrugs, muttering, “ _No sé, hombre_.”

“So this _hasn’t_ happened before,” Jack says dryly, and Gabriel just shrugs again, “Not that I know of.”

“Does it…” Jack asks hesitantly, but he soldiers on with his question, “Does it hurt?”

There’s a dark, broken undertow to his tone, and Gabriel knows exactly what he means without needing clarification.

Does it hurt the way his anger hurts, the way his normal pain hurts, the way the heat of his sunsoul heart hurts? Does it hurt so much that he is constantly on the verge of losing himself to the pain, of wallowing in grief and anger and hatred and unending burning?

Does it hurt?

“...No,” Gabriel mutters after a tentative pause, because they’re still getting used to this “honesty” thing again, “No...it doesn’t hurt, but...it’s fucking _hot_ in here.”

Now Jack’s expression shifts from Gentle Concern to Bewildered Confusion, because -

“It’s not hot in here, Gabe,” Jack mutters, drawing the blanket closer around his shoulders, “It’s fucking _freezing_.”

Oh.

“...Huh,” Gabriel says again, trying to think it over. He frowns, staring at his own odd blue eyes and white hair, unfolding his arms to ruffle at his beard. Jack’s eyes never leave his face, flicking between Gabriel’s eyes and his fingers around his mouth, and there’s an odd intensity about him -

“Hang on,” Gabriel mutters, stepping back a bit, “I’m gonna try something and you tell me what you see.” Jack twists after him, that oddly dark expression only growing on his face and -

Gabriel _dissolves_.

It _hurts_ , hurts like fucking hell, and he breaks himself down into smoke and ash and light particles, his consciousness spreading out into a thin layer of smoke and mist, of starlight and gold dust - and at his core, right where his heart would have been, is a beating red hot red hot white hot sunstar, red and gold and amber in pulses, burning him with both life and death, with blood and hatred.

But it’s the only thing containing him, keeping him together as Angela searches for a solution, and the only things that mitigate the heat and the burning and the pain - _everything hurts everything hurts_ \- is drinking in the life of others, absorbing their energies like a drug, stoking the fires to keep alive -

And the cool, radiating glow of Jack’s soul.

Even now, spread out like a thin fog, Gabriel senses it - it pulsates before him, shifting its colors between white blue gold blue gold white. It dazzles him like a star in the distance, like the shimmering reflection of the moon on the ocean, like the hazy mist of a twilight rain, cool and refreshing and so full of life and love -

For him.

All his.

Jack watches quietly as his ghost of a husband evaporates into a blaze of smoke and ash - but unlike previous times when he’s seen Gabriel do this, the haze that forms isn’t black and grey, but a strange, frosty white-blue. The colors are cold and chill, but Jack immediately senses a strange warmth radiating out of Gabriel’s wraith form, and at the core, where his sunstar soul should be hanging -

There’s a glowing white orb, pulsating with soft blue velvety light.

Jack stares at it intensely - it reminds him of the core of a candle flame, looking cold and pure while being viciously hot to the touch. Just as Gabriel’s usual orb reminds him of high-definition pictures of the sun, this one brings to mind imaginings of white dwarf stars, wreathed in hazy gravity stardust and mists of ice, but burning furiously all the while.

Without a second thought, Jack reaches out to touch it.

And though it hurts, fucking _hurts_ to stay so miserably unconcentrated, to stay so dispersed, Gabriel lingers like that as Jack’s glow moves a little closer to his sunsoul, the faint, fuzzy outline of Jack’s actual physical body reaching out a gentle, battered hand to touch at his soul. It doesn’t feel physical contact, but the energy of life - shimmering white blue gold blue gold white - radiates through Jack’s form like a cenote current, churning unseen through the limestone of his body, and his soul shudders with soft contentment as Jack’s energy in his hand brushes against it, like the gentleness of warm water against his weary, aching flesh.

Despite being exhausted and cold, Jack knows he’s not making a mistake. Gabriel has never burned him in this form before, though Amélie and Sombra have said that he’s come very close to burning them in the past. The sunstar orb of Gabriel’s soul is not fearfully hot - not like how his soul can become on a bad day - but it does burn with more intensity than usual, warming Jack’s hand like he’s stretched out under desert sunshine.

Jack’s hand withdraws and Gabriel wraps back in around himself, condensing and liquefying and turning back into a man once again -

He shakes a little as true colors swim back into his view, and he coughs out a shuddering gasp - only instead of his usual dark smoke, the mist emitted from his mouth is white-blue, frosty and heated all at once.

“Well?” Gabriel asks, coughing a little as he regains the normalcy of breathing, and Jack nods, his expression still intensely focused, “It was white and blue, not red like normal.”

Gabriel frowns, scratching at his beard, grumbling, “Fucking weird. I wonder if it changed due to being so cold? I’m running fucking hot right now, so maybe it turned up its heat instinctively? I don’t think it did that when we went to Volskaya, but I was mostly inside for that so maybe it wasn’t cold enough? Maybe if we go into a warmer part of the base, it’ll change back - Angela might be able to take temps, but if this some shitty energy thing, then I guess I oughta ask fucking Winston, but I’ll just get you to ask for me -”

“Yeah, about that,” Jack says sternly, still looking at Gabriel with such _verve_ , that it’s starting to intimidate him. Gabriel gives him a quizzical look, murmuring, “Jack, you’re kinda freaking me out here -”

“I’m freaking myself out here,” Jack retorts unoriginally, taking several steps right into Gabriel’s space. They’re close, very close - the light of Gabriel’s eyes reflects in Jack’s and gives them an eerie glow, but it is beautiful, almost breathtaking, like Jack is lit with starlight and snowdust and -

Jack reaches out, gently placing a hand on Gabriel’s non-scarred left cheek, running his fingers on the curve of his jaw and down to the scruff of his beard and Jack bites at his scarred lip, flicking his glowing eyes over Gabriel’s face with that heated intensity again and _holy fuck_

Jack grins at him with a dark, roguish lust and

It goes straight to Gabriel’s cock.

“ _Ay, mierda_ …” Gabriel whispers as Jack moves in against him, opening up his blanket cocoon and his bare chest presses against Gabriel’s with increasing warmth - he wraps his left hand around Gabriel’s waist, dragging him even closer as scarred lips press themselves to the melted burn scar on the right side of Gabriel’s jaw, warm and restrained but Gabriel can feel the heat behind their slow kisses.

“Let’s not leave just yet,” Jack murmurs into Gabriel’s neck, his jaw, nipping at his ear and before his brain is fully aware of his body, Gabriel’s arms are winding themselves around Jack’s waist and, _god_ , he’s growing harder with each nuzzling kiss and the feeling of Jack’s left fingers sliding beneath his waistband -

“I’m very cold, Gabriel,” Jack’s rough and tumble voice continues lowly against his ear, “Won’t you warm me up?”

“Not - not gonna make a pun outta that one?” Gabriel mutters, but his voice cracks a little because there are teeth biting lightly along his jaw, and fingernails scratching at the shaved parts of his head and he fucking _feels_ Jack smirk against his neck, “Would you rather have that instead?”

“ _Jesus fucking Christ, no_ ,” Gabriel breathes, slipping his own hands beneath Jack’s boxers, pulling him closer as he grabs at firm muscles - they flex instinctively beneath his fingers and, _fuck_ , Gabriel’s cock twitches with anticipation. Jack pulls away a little and god, Gabriel misses the feeling of his lips already but his husband just smirks at him smugly before the hand on Gabriel’s lower back forces them flush against each other and Jack -

Jack grinds into him just enough for Gabriel to feel Jack’s stiff cock rub against his own growing hardness.

“ _Joder, pinche joder_ ,” Gabriel hisses at the amazing friction and Jack - eyes glowing from Gabriel’s light - gives him the wickedest, most _delicious_ grin and murmurs, “ _Quiero que me cojas, Gabi - me follas duro, mi amor. Quiero que me des duro, Gabi, por favor, por favor, follame -_ ”

It’s only been eight months since they started fucking again, but there’s a lifetime of Jack in his body and soul and just hearing that rough and tumble voice ask for Jack to be fucked hard -

That’s all the encouragement he needs.

Gabriel growls a rumbling possessive need in his chest and sunsoul, the desire burning deep inside him as he practically hurls Jack back towards the bed. _That fucking smirk_ \- sends Gabriel to the fucking stars, and sends blood straight to his dick - never leaves Jack’s face, the glow never leaving Jack’s eyes, even as he falls back on the bed, his arms open and waiting as Gabriel throws himself onto him, burying his head against Jack’s neck and his hips between Jack’s legs. He grinds against Jack’s ass and feels his husband’s cock press against his abs and _god_ , the _moan_ of satisfied pleasure that escapes Jack’s lips, pressed against the shaved side of his head, sounds and feels like a fucking gift.

“Didn’t take much convincing, hmm?” Jack hums with self-satisfied pleasure as Gabriel bites into his neck, and the hiss of needy pleasure-pain that escapes the old soldier is a reward unto itself.

“You’ve never needed to convince me, _mi lluvia_ ,” Gabriel groans into the tender skin of Jack’s neck, relishing in the hitch of Jack’s hips against his, delighting in the way Jack’s hands immediately wind up to his back and dig into his shoulders.

If he fucks him right, Gabriel will be feeling the scratches for _days_.

If he _really_ fucks him right, Gabriel will keep _getting_ scratches for the rest of the week.

“Funny,” Jack gasps breathlessly as Gabriel kisses and bites at his neck, his jaw, loving how Jack’s voice rises and falls with his growing need, “It seems like it was only last year you weren’t even talking to me - AH!”

Gabriel’s left hand slips between them, pulling down the waistband of Jack’s boxer briefs and shallowly gripping the head of his cock, causing Jack to shudder at the sudden touch. Gabriel pulls his head back from Jack’s neck, gripping Jack’s chin with his right hand and tilting his steadily-unfocusing gaze towards him.

Piercing blue eyes stare right into Jack, and he nearly moans at the heavy, frosted heat on Gabriel’s face - the glowing gaze, the sharp cut of the beard, the smug, rich smirk, the tousled white hair falling in ruffled clumps over his forehead, the wisp of lighted breath he exhales triumphantly. Rough calloused fingers lightly pump his cock and Jack shudders and groans as the pleasure ripples through his groin, into his spine, and _joder_ , he wants his enchanting, infuriatingly attractive ghost of a husband to just _fuck him already_.

“Either you can start begging again, or I’ll put that mouth of yours to a different use,” Gabriel snarks, jerking his hand around Jack’s cock again and Jack’s hips rise, trying to get a greater friction on his dick as he gasps and mumbles in a mix of English and Spanish:

“ _Mierda, Gabi,_ please, please, _por favor, follame, follame duro_ , fuck me hard, Gabriel -”

“I dunno, Jack,” Gabriel chuckles darkly and the sound with the icy gaze of blue burning heat causes Jack to dig his fingers in harder - Jack needs to grip something, he’s coming undone just from the sight of him, just from the feeling of his warm body pressed against him, just from the feeling of loose, rough fingers wrapped around his cock.

“You’ve been awfully bad this year, Jack - been real fucking annoying too,” Gabriel murmurs with cruel, delighted mirth, nipping at Jack’s lips and fuck, he loves how that gets a soft, broken moan from Jack. His right hand trails up from Jack’s chin to his hair, winding fingers into the short, silvery lengths to grip firmly. One of Jack’s hands drift lower onto his back, pushing incessantly, trying to get Gabriel to grind into his ass again and Gabriel -

Well, Gabriel obliges.

He rubs his stiff cock into the cleft of Jack’s ass - just hard enough to get his own wave of pleasure out of it, but just light enough to get a frustrated growl from Jack against Gabriel’s lips, and he smirks again, “Not really sure you’ve earned good Christmas sex.”

“Fuck you, _pendejo_ , after all the work I’ve done to make things better between us,” Jack grumbles, but it’s impossible to take him seriously when every other word is broken with lust and neediness and the other set of words is gasping and whining. Gabriel grips his cock a bit tighter and strokes a bit harder and Jack immediately gives up defending himself, begging, “ _Fuck_ , Gabriel, please, _por favor, quiero que estés dentro de mi, follame duro_ \- PLEASE, Gabriel, I’ll do anything -”

“Will you be good this year, Jack?” Gabriel murmurs to his scarred lips, pressing hard, needy kisses back and Jack’s other hand slides up to his head, curling into thick white strands and, god, Jack will never get over that Gabriel has _hair_ now, real hair, hair Jack can grip, hair he can pull on, hair he can make wild just from sex and -

“Yes, _sí, sí, Gabi, por favor_ , I love you, I’ll do anything, _seré bueno para ti_ , please -” because Jack gave up on any semblance of pride six years ago when he’d thought he’d lost him, lost his husband, lost his partner, lost of the love and commander of his life, and though it had taken him nearly a year to win Gabriel back, his pride still hadn’t recovered, but Jack had realized that

Fuck

He really didn’t need it.

Not with Gabriel.

Better to be held together with bandages and nanoboosters and scars and be genuine to himself, to themselves, than to worry about pride or medals or titles or conspiracies.

Better to indulge his husband in bed and in life and work to make up for lost time than try to worry about wrongs and rights.

Better to see Gabriel regain his beautiful, assholish vivacity and colors than to wander through stainless steel halls alone.

Better to make things better.

Better to make _them_ better.

Jack has no problems with begging for that.

“ _Ay, mi tempestad_ ,” Gabriel breathes against his lips and Jack feels how much Gabriel wants him - needs him - back, “ _Mi mar,_ I’ve waited all year to hear that.”

He presses a fierce, long kiss to Jack’s lips and Jack kisses back as good as he gets, but he breaks into a gasping moan as Gabriel’s hand strokes him harder, firmer, faster.

“Faster, Gabriel, please, _por favor_ \- _te necesito, necesito más, por favor_ ,” Jack whines and he feels Gabriel’s heated chuckle against his lips, breathing in the small puffs of glowing breath his husband exhales.

“Patience, Jack - going slower has its own rewards,” Gabriel’s deep voice laughs lightly, and he strokes him a few more times before his hands release and Jack whines at the loss of contact - but Gabriel is rising up over him, stretching past him to reach for something in the bedside table.

There’s a dark, thick chest of muscles and scars above Jack now and, _god damn_ , he doesn’t know how the fuck Gabriel managed to stay in shape with being semi-undead, but Jack is grateful to his husband, the world, the entire universe, and karma for preserving him in his perfect shape and he raises his head to close the gap -

Gabriel, being the stubborn fuck that he is, refuses to move the extra six inches he probably should to actually properly see and reach into the bedside table’s drawer, and is instead rooting around in it semi-blind, groping about with prodding fingers when heated lips place searing, biting kisses on his chest, a warm tongue licking at his left nipple, running along some of the scars that cross his body and _fuck_ -

Hands - calloused and battered and urgent with need - dip below his waistband and tug at his stiff cock and _fuck_ , _pinche mierda_ , it feels like sweet relief as Jack lavishes him with attention -

“Jack,” Gabriel growls lowly, trying and failing to sound threatening as teeth nip at a scar on his chest (Jack’s always had a thing for Gabriel’s scars, and Gabriel won’t lie - seeing his husband turned on by his badges of honor and stupidity is hot in a weird way), as hands pump his dick with increasing energy, the pleasure ribboning through Gabriel’s groin and into the pit of his torso and Gabriel moan-grumbles, “Behave yourself, _cabrón_ -”

“Make me, asshole,” Jack murmurs urgently against his chest, god, Gabriel cannot fucking _wait_ to get him to stop talking and start moaning and gasping his name, and Gabriel’s fingers scrabble against wood grain and a small towel and a capsule of pills and a datapad and _where the fuck is the -_

The bottle bumps against his fingers and he closes his hand around it with a victorious rumble. He slides back down over Jack, who whines his mourning at the loss of contact to that hard, thick dick in his hands and that incredible expanse of muscles and dark skin covered in scars, but suddenly, hot lips are biting at his, breathing light against his skin, and piercing blue eyes flash at him with a glowing intensity and it was worth teasing Gabriel just to see the fervor that has gripped him fully.

“You’re making it awfully hard to concentrate, Jack,” Gabriel growls against him, and Jack smirks at him with lazy, devilish intent and once again the desire pools straight in Gabriel’s groin - he’s going to fuck that smirk right off of him, hard and fast and rough and Jack will love every second of it. Gabriel moves to his husband’s jaw, his neck, his chest, sliding down his length as Jack’s hands ruffle his hair and scrape lightly along his scalp. Every gasp and moan of pleasure from the soldier is music to the wraith’s ears, and when he reaches the man’s boxer briefs, Gabriel hooks his fingers over the band and tugs them down.

There’s a bit of shimming and wiggling but they get Jack’s underwear off and Gabriel sits back on his haunches to admire his gift: Jack spread out before him, wearing only his chain with his wedding ring on it, practically glowing under the cold lighting, his cock upright and already leaking and _fuck_ , the look of hazy, heavy desire that clouds Jack’s eyes is beautiful, delicious, riveting -

Jack is weak under that gaze - the blue eyes roaming over him, possessing him, drinking in his trembling need and causing him to shiver under their bright, hot glow. He feels exposed like this, open as Gabriel takes in every detail, but in the dim quietness of a soft, snowy morning, it’s just the two of them, honest and revealing and begging for the gifts they can provide each other.

Gabriel’s icy eyes flick to his and the reaper - dark and bitter and broken and charming as all hell - gives him the widest, smuggest grin and Jack _fucking melts_ at the look and Gabriel bends over his waist -

A tongue, hot and wet and melting, twisting with liquid heat, licks at the head of Jack’s cock and pleasure floods through his groin, and Jack cries out at the suddenness of the feeling, digging his hands into the head bent over him, muttering vaguely, “Gabriel, _ay, Gabi, follame, follame por favor_ -”

“ _Paciencia_ , Juan,” Gabriel teases back, wrapping a hand around Jack’s cock and pumping a few times as he presses kisses at its base. The silvery-white hair there is full of Jack’s clean, heady scent and god, between that and the salty, bitter flavor still lingering on his tongue, Gabriel could suck him off for hours, slowly torturing his husband into agonizing pleasure, alternating between bringing him to orgasm or denying him the release. Frustrating Jack and fucking Jack have always been his favorite hobbies in life and since their reunion, indulging in both pleasures to the extreme has only made their relationship more intense, more dazzling, more fun.

Has only made it better.

Has only made _them_ better.

“Gabe, Gabe, _please_ ,” Jack begs, and Gabriel tilts his blue hot gaze towards Jack’s and he revels in how just _looking_ at him causes Jack to shudder. With another smug grin, Gabriel raises his head a little and

Swallows Jack’s cock down.

Jack moans at the sight and the feeling as wet, sucking heat wraps around him, waves of pleasure boiling out and over and his fingers grab at Gabriel’s hair, one hand gripping the longer strands while the other scrapes along his shaved undercut, gasping and moaning “Gabriel, Gabe, Gabi, _mi amor, mi luz, pendejo,_ fuck me, don’t tease me, _follame, Gabi_ ” in no particular order.

Gabriel relishes at the thickness, the firmness in his mouth, the bitterness of precum leaking down his throat and, _god_ , the cries and groans Jack is uttering - his name over and over again, breaking pleas to fuck him, fuck him hard - the feeling of fingers in his hair, fuck, he is so glad he let Sombra convince him to grow out the top, Jack loves clinging to it. Gabriel hums out a rumbling chuckle and Jack gasps and whines at the vibrations, digging his nails into Gabriel’s scalp and, fuck, he loves when Jack begins to break down and lose all control.

So sure, Gabriel _could_ suck his cock all morning until Jack is thoroughly spent, collapsing into a warm, melting haze until noon, but Gabriel has known what he’s wanted since Jack grinded against him earlier, since that mischievous, roguish grin first graced Jack’s features and sent Gabriel into a deep, needing fury.

Jack wanted to get fucked and get fucked hard, and that is _exactly_ what Gabriel wants as well.

Still sucking shallowly at Jack’s cock, Gabriel winds his arms around his husband’s thighs, looping them up and under and raising Jack up a bit so that he’s propped up better. He deftly pops the cap on the bottle with his right hand and liberally pours the lube onto his left fingers, rolling the gel around as it warms up. Chucking the bottle over his shoulder, Gabriel slides off of Jack’s dick with a self-satisfied hum and grips the soldier’s hip with his right hand.

Gabriel had learned the benefits of being ambidextrous at an early age - when he’d broken his right arm at eight years old, it had only taken him an hour to relearn how to write with his left. He drew and mapped better with his left hand and did math and numbers better with his right. He had a horrifically devastating left hook but had moderately better aim with his right. The older members of Overwatch joked about his shotguns, but both hands were deadly with any weapon.

When he’d first fucked Jack in SEP, he’d switched hands easily between Jack’s cock and his ass with such fluidity of movement it had made Jack cum in minutes.

Jack feels the slick fingers press into his ass and with a shaking, heaving breath, he forces himself to relax his muscles. The digits slide into him with little resistance - despite all the problems they’ve overcome both between and against them, Jack has never not trusted Gabriel when it comes to this, when it comes to opening himself up physically and mentally and emotionally. There’s a low, heated chuckle against his left thigh and Jack opens his eyes to watch breathless as Gabriel’s blue hot gaze focuses on his ass and inside him, Gabriel’s fingers twitch and push. Jack gasps and grumbles as they prod into his heat, into his muscles, searching, searching -

“ _Ay, mi mar, eres calor, mucho calor, joder_ , Jack,” Gabriel murmurs reverently, hefting Jack’s leg up against his cheek and Jack shudders at the words. Fingers press into him and the stretch is so good, so good, feels so right, pleasure ripples out from inside him, and Gabriel’s low, dark voice drips over him like the sweetest poison:

“Hmm, _dónde, dónde - dónde está_ -” he speaks mainly to himself, relishing in how the ring of muscles grip around his fingers, at how the wet heat and pressure pushes back against him, at the gasps and whines breaking out of Jack’s throat, at how his hands - with nothing to grip - fist at the blankets beneath him and then Gabriel feels it - slightly stiffer and firmer than the rest of Jack’s warmth - and Gabriel grins fiercely, everything inside him alighting with pleasure.

His fingers twist in and push and -

“AH FUCK,” Jack gasps, and his whole body rolls with the sudden burst of pleasure, hot and cold and pulsating out in rippling waves. It comes upon him like a shiver and he gasps for breath - hot, burning warmth inside him against the chill of the room - his body lights with Gabriel’s fire and his fingers and the deep soothing murmur of his voice against his leg and those fingers push back in deeper and new wave of pleasure blossoms inside him and god, _god_ , he wants he wants he wants

“Gabriel, Gabriel, _please_ , please Gabriel, _por favor, quiero que estés dentro de mi,_ I need you inside me -” Jack moans, his legs gripping hard around Gabriel and Gabriel is gripping back, pushing his fingers inside him, stretching and thrusting hard, growling back against his leg, “Yes, Jack, _yes_ \- _estás bien_ , open up for me, _cantas para mi, mi mar_ , _quiero cogerte_ , that’s it, my tempest, keep calling for me -”

Gabriel’s right arm lowers Jack’s leg and he eases his fingers out of his husband, his soldier, his commander, his heart and soul, and Jack lays panting, watching with eyes struggling to focus as Gabriel - fierce, vicious grin still strong on his face - yanks off his boxers and with quick movements, tosses them aside. Jack’s eyes roam over the thick cock, upright and hard and, god, already dripping with precum and it’s all he wants, he wants, he wants - he wants to feel Gabriel inside him, to move with him, to be together

Whole

Complete

Unconditional

Better.

Gabriel’s freezing eyes pierce straight into Jack and he smirks even wider, wilder, as he wraps his slick left hand around his cock and pumps several times, never breaking their eye contact and Jack feels a ribbon of twisting pleasure just from the sight of him, just from the knowledge that even after thirty-six years Gabriel still gets just as sex-drunk off of him as he does off of Gabriel.

“ _Rápido, Gabi,_ ” Jack pleads eagerly, raising his arms to his shadow, his ghost, his constant companion, and Gabriel tears his eyes from Jack’s to lower himself, slotting his hips against Jack’s ass as he lines up -

Gabriel slides his knees under Jack’s thighs, raising his body just enough to place the tip of his cock against Jack’s clenching muscles and he breathes out, mist glowing around him, heat pressing in on him and he flicks his gaze back to Jack’s waiting, open face as he pushes in -

“Fuuuuck,” Jack hisses as Gabriel’s solid, hard dick glides into him, stretching him wider and making him _full_ , making him _whole_ , making him _complete_ , making him _better_ -

Making _them_ better.

“Ah, Jack,” Gabriel sighs with pleasured contentment, Jack’s heat and pressure engulfing him in rolling warmth, in waves of slick pleasure, clenching down on him, melting against him with little resistance and god, god, the sheer thrill of being inside him, of being with him, rolling back the burning pain that hums in his soul, quieting it with a shudder and a shiver. Gabriel lowers himself into his husband’s waiting arms and breathes happily as hands once against return to his back, his shoulders, gripping his muscles and skin with anxious need, as Jack’s legs grip around his thighs and lock him into place

Into being whole

Into being better.

“Jack, Jack, Jack,” Gabriel murmurs into the skin of Jack’s shoulder as he thrusts his hips and his cock presses in deeper, presses against that stiff, firm spot and beside his ear, Jack’s rough and tumble voice breaks and cracks with pleasure overwhelming him. Fingertips and nails scramble to grip him tighter, to anchor Jack against his solid frame, to hold Jack’s grizzled, scarred, aged, exhausted body as his silver-whitegold husband unravels beneath him. Gabriel thrusts again, harder, harder, building pressure and _fuck_ , Jack’s left fingernails crack Gabriel’s skin, and _fuck_ , it stings so good.

Jack gasps and moans as more thrusts push Gabriel into him, deeper, harder, more furious like the raging of a blue hot snowstorm, and his hands grip at his wraith’s back, his shoulders, his neck. One hand slides up, scratching at his shaved head, the other slides down, slides to grip at Gabriel’s firm ass, to encourage him to thrust _faster_ , to thrust _harder_ , to fuck him, fuck him deeper, fuck him _more_ -

“ _Más, Gabriel,_ ” Jack gasps as Gabriel rises slightly, that intensely cold-hot gaze pinning him down, his cruel, burning grin grinding Jack into the mattress and Jack rasps out, begging, “Fuck me _harder_ , Gabriel, _mi amor, mi pendejo_ , don’t stop, _follame duro -_ ” and pleasure floods through his body, climbing up his cock and his spine as Gabriel’s hips comply, as his thrusting strengthens, moves faster, presses into Jack’s swelling sweet spot with Gabriel’s own growing intensity.

“ _Sí, Gabriel, sí_ \- yes, god, fuck yes, just like that _, está bien, Gabi, muy bien_ , don’t stop -” Jack rambles, Jack knows he is rambling, he doesn’t care, his nails dig into Gabriel’s skin and muscles clench beneath his fingers as that thick cock spreads pleasure - burning, blue hot pleasure - into his body, his dick, his hips, and that low voice - normally dark like smoke, dark like black inkdrops in water, but today it burns with brilliant white frost, with icy blue heat - that low voice that he loves sears into his skin like a brand:

“Oh Jack, fuck me, fuck, you’re so warm, Jack, so hot - _joder, pinche joder_ , you’re tight, _no mames_ , keep squeezing me like that, _ay, sí, sí, me encanta follarte, follarte duro, mi tempestad, mi alma,_ fuck _yes_ , Jack, tighten up on me, let me fuck you deep -”

Gabriel feels Jack clench down with each word, feels the rhythm of his husband roll against him, against his hot, wet cock, feels the press of his prostate against his head, feels the pleasure ripple through him from his dick to his groin to his spine, up to his neck where Jack is leaving scratches in his scruff, his other hand gripping Gabriel’s ass in a vice and, _fuck_ , the pressure of Jack’s fingers into his muscles feels so right, the squeezing of his legs around Gabriel’s thigh and hips keeping him right there, right where he should have always been.

He’s dripping into that wet heat now, dripping into the clenching of Jack’s ass, dripping as he thrusts against Jack’s swollen sweetness, and god, despite his age, despite being tempered by the years, he’s already close, already feeling that pleasurable build in his groin and his cock.

But better than that, he can feel the pleasure building inside Jack too.

Gabriel lifts his steely gaze to Jack’s, using his left hand to tilt his silver-whitegold husband’s head back towards him and god, the rolling, frosting look in Jack’s eyes - how he is slowly being fucked undone, how his resolve snaps at the seams with each thrust, how pleasure melts him down to his glowing beautiful core.

Jack withers under that freezing heated gaze, pulling that hellish smirk in for a deep, unwavering kiss as more pleasure throbs into him from where they are joined, from Gabriel fucking deep and heavy into him, and he feels a deep rumbling chuckle against his lips as Jack gasps and moans, “Don’t stop, Gabriel, don’t stop, cum inside me _, please, por favor,_ fuck me to the end, _mi amor, mi luz_ , please cum inside me -”

“Such persuasion, Jack,” Gabriel growls, but his own voice is cracking with urgency, with the pressure building and frothing inside him with each thrust, with every moan of pleasure from his blissed-out husband. Gabriel brushes his left hand in Jack’s white hair as Jack rolls his head back against the mattress, seizing and clenching down on Gabriel’s cock hard and Gabriel groans with his own pleasure, grumbling, “Fuck _yes_ , Jack, that’s it, _estás bien_ , you’re so good, Jack, so good, _follame bien, tempestad,_ make me cum, _amor de oro -_ ”

Gabriel’s right hand snakes down between them and wraps around Jack’s cock, gripping tight and jerking and Jack’s whole body clenches up with pleasure and _fuck_ , he tightens around Gabriel’s cock and his rough and tumble voice breaks over Gabriel like a wave.

Gabriel presses his lips and teeth to the column of Jack’s throat - it’s rising and falling with the rhythm of Gabriel’s thrusts and the cries of Jack’s pleasure - and he growls against the skin, “Call for me, Jack. Cum for me, _mi amor_.”

He pumps his hand around Jack’s cock and Jack thrusts up against the tightness of Gabriel’s hand and ruts back down onto his cock, the waves of pleasure building building building, and he thrusts back down onto Gabriel, his voice hoarse with aching need -

“Gabriel, Gabriel, I’m cumming, don’t stop, _follame duro_ , fuck me, fuck me to the end, don’t stop, Gabriel, _por favor_ -”

Gabriel bites roughly at Jack’s neck and his thrusting grows erratic, his hand pumping Jack’s cock furiously and Jack clenches down on Gabriel’s dick as the head of his cock pounds into Jack’s prostate and -

Jack’s body arcs as his cock twitches in Gabriel’s hand, spurting stripes of white heat on his stomach, on Gabriel’s chest, on his hand and Gabriel growls desperately as Jack’s muscles clench down on his cock and he thrusts once, twice into his heat and swollen spot and his own pressure releases from inside his groin, from behind his cock, and _fuck_ , he presses in as deep as he can as his pleasure releases into Jack, filling him with freezing hot liquid warmth.

They lay together, entwined around each other, Gabriel breathing out white light and Jack breathing it in, as Jack collapses back into the mattress, full of Gabriel’s warmth, full of feeling better, and he hisses with pleasured pain and pained pleasure as Gabriel’s teeth release from his neck, rough lips framed with stiff white hair kissing tenderly at the spot as Gabriel nuzzles into his neck. Jack’s hand on the back of his head rubs at him gently as Jack heaves several deep breaths, trying to regain his sense of self, trying to detangle his consciousness from Gabriel’s pleasure, trying to separate his weight from the weight of the man on top of him.

He’s not putting much effort into this.

Gabriel sighs against Jack, stroking his hair, murmuring nonsense into his warm skin, relishing in the heat - his and Jack’s combined - that wraps around him, wet and melting and god, so wonderful, feeling how Jack rises and falls beneath him. Slowly, with a good deal of reluctance, Gabriel pulls himself up, eyes roaming over the contented, unfocused look on Jack’s face. Gabriel grins at him lazily, kissing his husband’s scarred lips and after a second, Jack kisses back. His legs relax around Gabriel’s thighs and Gabriel pulls himself away, out of that tight heat and Jack sighs a little as they separate.

But Gabriel’s not done.

Gabriel is never done with him.

Gabriel pulls back, glancing down at the mess Jack’s pleasure made beneath them, the smears of white on his own dark skin, on his hand, and he wipes the bits off his chest, adding to the mess on his hand. Jack stares up as him, his blue eyes only slowly regaining his keenness. Gabriel flashes a smirk at him -

Before he bends over Jack’s stomach and licks the stripes there.

Jack hisses at the sudden display of extravagance and lust, at the feeling of Gabriel’s hot tongue on his body and he flinches reflexively at the overstimulation, his eyes following his reaper, his shadow, as Gabriel’s freezing gaze never leaves his face. Gabriel kisses and licks at his half-hard cock, drinking down the cum there too and _fuck_ , even though Jack is still winding down from being fucked thoroughly, he feels heat begin to pool in his groin again almost instantaneously.

Gabriel swallows the bitter thickness with smug satisfaction, as Jack shudders, “That was excessive -”

“It’s a white Christmas in Gibraltar,” Gabriel chuckles, “I look like old man Winter and you begged me to fuck you hard. At the very least,” Gabriel says to him in a dark thick voice as his right hand trails to Jack’s ass, sliding two fingers inside that wet, slick warmth. Jack shivers as Gabriel slowly fingerfucks him, laying himself on Jack’s right side as his silver-whitegold husband sighs and groans with the slow, low pressure and god, it’s a fucking delicious sight, watching him already over-fucked and overstimulated tremble with renewed pleasure.

“At the very least,” Gabriel sighs, resting his head on Jack’s chest as his fingers stir their white heats together inside his soldier, his commander, his partner, “Let me enjoy my Christmas morning.” He kisses Jack’s jaw as Jack grits his teeth, his body shivering again as Gabriel’s fingers pleasure his spot.

“You’re not the only one who wanted to see you get fucked hard,” Gabriel rumbles against his throat and Jack groans, muttering, “You’re not even ready to fuck me again, god, _fuck_ , Gabriel -”

“Give me a minute, _pendejo_ ,” Gabriel hums, pressing his fingers deep into Jack again, “Just relax and enjoy it, _mi tempestad_.”

Jack winds his right arm around Gabriel’s neck and head, running his fingers through the white hair as Gabriel nips and kisses at his neck, alternating between shallowly fucking his fingers into Jack and thrusting deeper into him, Jack shuddering and gasping with the soft intermittent pleasure.

“Gabriel,” Jack gasps, turning his head to press murmuring lips to Gabriel’s forehead and Gabriel smiles at how desperately Jack says his name, “Gabriel, please, _por favor, quiero mirarte,_ I want to look at you, Gabe, _mi luz_ -”

“Didn’t realize you had such a thing for silver foxes, Jack,” Gabriel smirks into his neck, biting lightly at his throat and Jack moans softly as his fingers thrust deep into him and god, it’s only been a few minutes but Gabriel’s cock twitches at the low, needy sound.

“Good news for you,” Jack grits out in between gasps, “You’ll look good enough to fuck at eighty -” His cry cuts off as Gabriel tilts his fingers inside him and another slow wave of pleasure blooms through him, and _fuck_ , his dick is already regaining some firmness under the steady ministrations of Gabriel’s fingers. Against his neck, Gabriel chuckles, “You assume I’ll still have hair then, _mi amor_.”

“I’ve fucked you with your shaved head all my life,” Jack mumbles and Gabriel laughs breathlessly against his jaw, and Jack shudders with the flood of emotions and pleasure that swells in him, “Turns out I’ll fuck you no matter how you look.”

“How generous of you,” Gabriel lilts, nipping at his throat and Jack shivers as those fingers work him undone all over again. The wraith gives him a teasing laugh, “How fortunate I am, to have such a forgiving husband.”

“Not forgiving,” Jack moans pressing his lips to Gabriel’s forehead, and his left hand traces along Gabriel’s body, down to his hardening cock and Jack gives it a soft tug as Gabriel hisses with pleasure.

“Not forgiving - loving,” Jack says again, as Gabriel growls against his neck, diving his fingers deeper into Jack. Jack whispers against him, “It doesn’t matter how you look, I’ll always love you.”

In Jack’s hand, Gabriel’s cock stiffens and Jack smirks.

Gabriel’s not the only one who knows how to play.

A roll of heat and pleasure flash through Jack like a sudden storm as Gabriel’s fingers spasm and twitch against his prostate and Jack half-moans, half-laughs at the furious lust and desire that grips his husband. His grip on Gabriel’s hair tightens as Gabriel’s teeth dig into his clavicle and he shudders with ecstasy as the sharp pain lances through his shoulder, mingling with the pleasure at being steadily fucked just by his husband’s hand, with the joy of letting Gabriel’s possessiveness claim him anew.

His soldier.

His commander.

His friend.

His partner.

His husband.

Gabriel bites and kisses roughly at Jack’s skin, relishing in the shudders and shivers that shake him, at the clenching of tight, wet muscles slick with lube and their mixed pleasure, at the throbbing heat beneath his fingertips, as his own cock swells and hardens under Jack’s rough fingers, pulling and pumping his slick skin with a deft hand.

Jack sighs and groans against his forehead, muttering feverishly, “Gabriel, _Gabriel_ \- please, fuck me again, _follame más, quiero que me cojas_ , I want you -”

Let the world keep Strike-Commander Jack Morrison, let Overwatch ruin the soldier-commander Jack, let his hatred burn Soldier: 76, let his sunsoul consume his husband -

But Gabriel will keep Jack

Jack has always been _his_.

Gabriel withdraws his fingers from Jack, causing Jack to whine and hiss against his forehead. Gabriel draws his hand to his face, admiring his work and he feels Jack’s head shift against him, can _feel_ his eyes on Gabriel’s fingers. Gabriel smirks as Jack mutters, “God fucking _dammit, pendejo, qué chingados_ , don’t you dare -”

“Clean me up, Jack,” Gabriel growls with satisfied pleasure deep in his chest, “And then I’ll fuck you until you collapse.”

Gabriel can feel his hesitation, how his chest rises and falls for a long moment before -

The hand gripping his cock releases him, snapping at his right wrist. Gabriel’s eyes follow his hand with a delighted, feverish smirk as Jack’s hand drags it to his lips. Jack’s eyes flick down to Gabriel’s, and Gabriel quirks an eyebrow expectantly. Jack breathes, but his eyes never leave Gabriel’s -

He kisses Gabriel’s fingers slowly, sliding the index finger between his lips, his tongue caressing and licking the mess off. Jack feels the hitch in Gabriel’s chest as his lips glide over the second one, sucking on it, savoring the way those fierce, blue hot eyes trace over his mouth with delight.

Jack’s far from a virgin - he’s swallowed Gabriel’s cum more times than he could count. If anything, Gabriel is keenly aware - intimately aware - of how much Jack _enjoys_ tasting his husband, even if the actual flavor is salty and bitter and far from the sweet pleasure that somehow fills him anyways.

Jack pulls the fingers from his lips, licking at them one last time before Gabriel’s hand snaps out of his grasp. It seizes Jack’s chin and pulls him roughly, hotly in for a searing, biting kiss - hard and desperate and needy - and Jack kisses back, relishing in the roughness of that crisp beard against his skin, drinking in the harsh gasps of lighted breath that Gabriel exhales.

Rough hands are pulling at him, pulling Jack forward, thick thighs and calves are wrapping around his legs, and in a second, Jack is above Gabriel, those piercing eyes and that wicked smirk flashing up at him. Jack slides his legs over him easily, settling onto Gabriel’s hips perfectly - one of the places he is always meant to be - and he bends down to follow Gabriel’s lips, chasing after him into that ecstasy.

Gabriel loves the weight of Jack on top of him, loves how those battered hands grip at his shoulders, loves watching him struggle between the desire to stay upright and the desire to collapse in Gabriel’s arms. He nips and bites and kisses at Jack’s lips for a long moment before pushing back on the soldier’s hips until he feels his cock rub against Jack’s ass again.

Jack takes a second to catch his breath as he rights himself back up, watching Gabriel’s malicious, fierce grin and that blazing gaze and reveling in the delight on his husband’s face. He rises slightly on his knees, sliding his hands behind him as he reaches for what will satisfy him the most now and -

His hands grip Gabriel’s firm cock, and - locking eyes with Gabriel again - he sinks down on it.

It’s worth keeping his eyes open just to see the wince of pleasure flash across Gabriel’s face, to see him come undone even for a split second as his hardness fills Jack once more, stretching him perfectly, rubbing against his already overstimulated spot, but _fuck_ , Jack doesn’t care, he wants he wants he wants

More.

Even though they’ve been enjoying each other again for eight months, it doesn’t feel like nearly enough to make up for the years and love they lost.

It never does.

But that doesn’t mean they won’t damn well try.

Jack rolls his hips experimentally, clenching and moving and relishing in how Gabriel’s cock pushes inside of him, at the pressure it thrusts back against his muscles. Steel-tipped clawed hands grip at him - Gabriel’s left on his right hip, his right on Jack’s left thigh and - _fuck_ , when did he make those claws appear? They dig in, not hard, but just enough to scratch a bit and Jack hisses as the pain of the cuts is immediately overwhelmed with endorphins and another thick, rushing thrust from Gabriel beneath him. He grips down as they scratch into him again and god, _god_ , Gabriel knows how to be just rough enough with him as another wave of pleasure rolls up inside him, through his groin and the base of his cock and up through his back.

Gabriel watches with delight as Jack fucks himself on his dick, punctuating every other roll with the raise of his hips and a shake of his taloned fingers on Jack’s skin. It’s never enough to draw blood - Gabriel never wants to wound him that deeply (well...he hasn’t for awhile now, anyways) - but it’s enough to leave raised red marks across Jack’s pale, tender skin and Gabriel revels in knowing that Jack loves being marred by him, being made perfect through imperfection. Wet heat slides across Gabriel, tightening and loosening in waves and he rolls his head back, chuckling as Jack builds his pace:

“That’s it, Jack, keep going - fuck yourself on me, show me how good you’ll be, _estás bien, mi amor_ , keep fucking me like that -”

Rough fingers pull at Gabriel’s chin, scratching through his beard, and Gabriel lets himself be pulled back into the moment, pulled back into eye contact with Jack as his soldier grows increasingly desperate, voice cracking, “Gabriel, Gabe, _me miras por favor, follame, follame duro, mi luz_ \- look at me, please, Gabriel -”

Claws scratch at the flesh on Jack’s thighs and he hisses and moans with pleasure, as Gabriel begins pushing into him harder, with more pressure, with more speed, and Jack falls back on him harder, with more pressure, with more -

“ _Sí, Gabi, sí - más, por favor, más_ \- give me more, Gabriel, fuck me harder, _please_ -”

“So demanding,” Gabriel chuckles, gripping at Jack’s hips and forcing him downwards as he jerks up and Jack gasps, rolling his body on Gabriel, his stiff cock leaking and straining, and he reaches a hand for it -

A claw reaches out and grips his wrist, pulling Jack’s hand to Gabriel’s skin instead.

“That’s my gift, Jack,” Gabriel growls fiercely, and Jack moans as Gabriel thrusts into him hard again, his cock pounding against Jack’s heat, building him and pushing him to being well overstimulated and well over-fucked and that’s just how Gabriel wants him - wants him slurring words and losing focus and collapsing weakly as his grizzled, scarred, aged, exhausted stress and grief melt away with only blinding pleasure to replace them.

Jack digs his fingernails into Gabriel’s skin, one hand on his stomach, the other on Gabriel’s thigh behind him, trying desperately to keep riding him as cresting wave after cresting wave pulses through him, and he heaves out, ready to throw himself on that piercing, glowing gaze, “Please, Gabriel, please, don’t stop, _más por favor, más, necesito más de ti_ -”

Gabriel’s composure - whatever was left of it - comes unraveling with the pleas and he snaps himself upright, pulling himself up on Jack, clawing and clinging his way into a seated position as he bites fiercely at Jack’s lips, his jaw, his neck - his steel grip pulls at Jack’s hair and yanks his head back, exposing his neck and shoulders and Gabriel buries himself into that skin, biting and kissing and licking desperately, needing more of Jack just as Jack needs more of him. Jack’s hands dig into the meat of Gabriel’s shoulders and he feels his skin crack beneath them and god, _god_ , he loves when Jack clings to him for strength, for support, as though he will get ripped away in the ecstasy and get lost in the depth - even if that is exactly what Gabriel wants.

Jack sighs and whines as Gabriel’s teeth and steel-tipped fingers bite into him, moaning as the twinges of pain burn with the constant pressure of pleasure, building and thrusting and moving inside him. He wants he wants he wants to pump his aching dick, to release himself of the frustrating and wonderful heat pounding at him, but more than that, he wants he wants he wants to live in this overwhelming moment forever, to feel Gabriel fuck into him and bite into him and kiss at his sore skin and make him _whole_ , make him _complete_ , make him _unconditional_ , make him _better_.

Suddenly, steel hands are gripping his waist and his thighs and twisting him, and there’s a half-second of semi-awkward flailing as Jack is convinced he’s going to fall -

But somehow Gabriel gets him turned around, facing away from him, and Jack whines breathlessly, “No! Gabriel, no! _Quiero mirarte em> \- I want to see you, Gabriel, _por favor_ -”_

A solid, firm, clawed hand pushes at his back with a heavy chuckle and Jack - already struggling to stay upright - falls forward, sliding into a mess of blankets and exposed, chilled air and he’s crying out - it’s undignified, he knows, but again, _fuck pride_ \- but that same taloned hand grips into his hair and pulls his head up a bit with just enough roughness to make him hiss with pleasure -

“Look, Jack,” darkly lighted words whisper into his left ear, and Jack gasps as Gabriel’s cock thrusts into him hard once again. Lips framed with stiff white hair nip at his ear, the crock of his jaw, and Jack sighs with contentment as he feels Gabriel’s broad chest brush against his back, another hand propping him up onto his hands and knees.

He opens his eyes against the pleasure and the pain and the deep, throbbing inside of him -

Jack sees himself - down on elbows and knees, blankets tussled around him, brown, thick body bent over him - in the full-length mirror and he’s far from a virgin -

But he’s never watched himself get fucked before.

Gabriel’s head is right beside his, nuzzling and nipping at his neck and when Jack makes eye-contact with him in the mirror, the ice-hot wraith gives him a wide, delicious grin, those glowing blue eyes seeing straight into him, and he feels another layer of pleasure and desire boil through him. Jack shivers and trembles under the gaze as clawed hands slide away from his head and his stomach, gliding themselves back up to his hips, where they give his body a hard, brittle jerk and Jack moans out as Gabriel’s cock smacks into his swollen prostate and _fuck_ , this should not be so hot for two middle-aged men to do.

Gabriel marvels at how Jack falters under his own gaze, at how he clenches up at just the sight of himself in the mirror, at how - although Gabriel helps him - he thrusts back on Gabriel all on his own. This position has always been one of Gabriel’s favorites: he doesn’t get to see Jack’s face as he fucks him, a con, but he gets to watch as his entire body shakes and shivers and yet somehow still moves on Gabriel’s cock - he gets to watch as the muscles in Jack’s lower back, his ass, his thighs contract and relax in steady waves as the two of them rock into each other, Gabriel moving forward and Jack moving back - he gets to pull at Jack’s hair and bite at the back of his neck, a spot where Jack is particularly sensitive, a spot that can cause his whole body to shudder with pleasure if the bite is timed with a good, solid thrust.

Which is exactly what Gabriel aims for now.

“AH!” Jack shouts, bucking back on Gabriel as his husband bites roughly at the skin of his neck, fucking into him deep and hard and fierce as his teeth sink shallowly into Jack’s skin. A heavy, hot crescendo of pleasure floods over Jack as his hands grip at the blankets around him, his knees slipping a little as his focus almost whites out and he feels smooth, steel hands snap his body back, deep onto Gabriel, as Gabriel moves deep into him - the pleasure ripples up and down his spine and through his cock, which is fucking _dripping_ now, he has no idea how much longer he can take of this, but he wants he wants he wants -

He loves it.

He loves unraveling under Gabriel, loves feeling the pressure of his husband inside of him, loves feeling small stings of pain from sharp teeth and sharp nails, loves feeling the build of their shared pleasure, loves losing himself in Gabriel as Gabriel moves him to the brink.

Gabriel listens as Jack whines and moans and gasps, rutting into him, feeling his own slick pleasure as Jack clenches down with each thrust, as he bucks and struggles to even stay on his hands and knees. Gabriel grunts and sighs as he pulls himself off of the soldier’s back, righting himself, enjoying how Jack moves against him without Gabriel even helping, how his dark claws are perfect against the pale skin and the stretch of muscles and scars. He slides his hands from Jack’s hips to his thighs, spreading them apart just a bit more and sinking into him just a bit deeper and Jack groans at the feeling. Gabriel grabs at his hair, tilting his head up, and Jack’s eyes squint open as he gasps and heaves for breath.

“ _Me miras, mi tempestad, me miras follarte_ \- you wanted to look at me, so look, Jack, watch what I’m doing to you,” Gabriel commands him and in the mirror, Jack’s slowly-unfocusing eyes struggle to flick to Gabriel’s face and Gabriel fucks into him with another deep, intense thrust and Jack gasps, slurring out, “ _Gabi, Gabi, por favor, follame_ , fuck me to the end, _follame al final_ , let me cum, Gabriel, please -”

“Are you going to be good, Jack?”

“ _Sí, sí_ , yes, please, _por favor, sí_ ,” Jack moans, he hears the words, but he’s not sure if he’s actually saying them, there’s begging in his head, begging in his heart, he’s pleading with Gabriel to fuck him, fuck him to the end, there’s pounding inside of him, pleasure ribboning throughout him, lancing through him like the firestrikes of Gabriel’s core when he gets furious, only there’s no pain, there’s only pleasure, he’s coming undone - Gabriel is still thrusting into him hard, unending, and it crashes over him like waves, he’s being dragged down into the undertow -

No, wait -

He’s being dragged up.

There’s a claw gripping his hair and another claw pushing his stomach back and he’s being pulled backwards as Gabriel leans him upright, up into a seated position on his thighs and _fuck_ , that pushes Gabriel’s cock _deep_ into him, and those claws slide to his legs, pushing his thighs apart even further and Jack gasps as he sinks even lower, whining as Gabriel thrusts up hard and fast -

Gabriel groans as Jack dips even lower onto him, melting against his touch - he’s burning hot inside now, slick and wet but somehow Jack continues to grind on him, there’s a hand that reaches up to grip Gabriel’s head and another digging into one of his thighs and Jack rises and falls, clenching down and up and Gabriel shudders as the intense throbbing in his cock only grows, he’s close, they’re both close -

“That’s it, Jack,” he’s growling, he’s not even sure if he’s saying it or just thinking it, “That’s it - _follame bien, mi mar_ , fuck me, fuck, Jack, I’m so close, _estás bien,_ keep fucking me just like that -”

Jack is gasping and shaking as the edge comes closer now, pushing him, pushing him from the inside out, Gabriel is pushing him closer but holding him tight - there’s a thick dark arm wrapping around his chest and a cold steel claw wraps around his aching cock, he’s ready he’s ready he’s ready

He wants he wants he wants -

“ _Por favor, Gabriel, Gabriel_ , Gabe, _Gabi_ ,” he’s calling out the name like a chant now, it’s all he can hear, inside and out, as a dark, lighted voice beside his left ear moans and sighs into his head, _fuck_ , he can feel Gabriel from the inside out -

Gabriel clutches at Jack, keeping him upright, keeping both of them upright, he grips his silver-whitegold husband’s chin and tilts his head forward towards the mirror, as his other hand wraps around Jack’s dick and he’s groaning out, “ _Me miras_ , Jack, _te miras_ \- watch yourself, Jack - cum for me -”

And he thrust up into Jack with blue hot blue hot white hot intensity and Jack fucks himself into Gabriel’s hand and back down onto Gabriel’s cock and he shouts as that icing hot gaze stares into him and he releases white heat into Gabriel’s claw and onto his stomach as the pleasure consumes, consumes him, engulfs him whole and his whole body shivers -

Gabriel pumps a few more times shallowly into Jack, but he’s gasping and growling and nipping lightly at Jack’s neck - covered in bite marks, light bruises - as he comes, as his build-up, his heat, fills Jack, makes him whole, makes him complete, makes him unconditional -

Makes them better.

Jack melts against him, his strength sapped - he falls loosely against Gabriel, his hips moving in a few small circles instinctively, but he’s full, he’s content, there’s only warmth and pleasure and heat inside him now, and arms and soft kisses and the murmuring of quiet Spanish outside him now, and he lets Gabriel hold him in his shivering, frosted warmth.

The room is lit with cold greys and chill blues, but all they feel is a lighted warmth, a soft glow, and for a moment, for a moment, they are

Whole

Complete

Unconditional

Better.

Jack sighs as Gabriel places a soft kiss to the side of his head, wrapping a hand over the clawed one clinging to his chest, and he snuggles into the warm chest and torso pressed into his back. Gabriel slowly moves them apart, letting Jack down gently onto the bed. His silver-whitegold husband mutters something quietly as Gabriel pulls apart - they’re both reluctant to separate, but Gabriel doesn’t want Jack to have to get up, not yet. He shuffles over to tissues on the bedside table and retrieves a few before returning to Jack’s side, cleaning up the mess on his hand and Jack’s stomach and chest before he makes a halfhearted toss at the wastebasket in the corner.

“Kobe,” he mutters instinctively as the crumpled tissues miss the basket entirely. Behind him, Jack cries a strangled, sobbing laugh before attempting to muffle his hysterics into the blanket. Gabriel turns and gives him a deadpan state as Jack lifts his head, choking out, “Hi, I’m Gabriel Reyes and I need two shotguns in order to hit anything in a three-foot radius.”

“Ahaha, very funny,” Gabriel snaps as Jack buries his head in the blankets again to cough out another crying laugh. Gabriel pops a pose, snarking, “Hi, I’m Jack Morrison and I had to add an aimbot to my geriatric glasses just to hit shit -”

“At least I have aim -”

“We’ll see who’s laughing when I start chucking snowballs at your head later,” Gabriel mutters with fake sourness as he throws himself back into the bed. Jack cackles, giving him a vicious grin as Gabriel attempts to wrestle him into giving up, taunting, “You’re gonna eat those words - Mei-Ling Zhou taught me everything she knows.”

“And you’re gonna be eating snow alright,” Gabriel throws right back at him as Jack squirms to get away. After a few moments of semi-fake, semi-real fighting, they eventually stop fidgeting and fussing and just lay still, breathing hard and heavy.

After a moment, Jack shivers in the chill air and Gabriel pulls him against his chest, his sunsoul giving out enough warmth for the both of them.

“ _Te amo_ ,” Jack murmurs against his skin and Gabriel’s eyes flutter shut in the half-darkness, drinking in the sound of his voice, the beauty of the words, the gentle brush of his silver-white hair on Gabriel’s skin.

“ _Te amo_ ,” Gabriel whispers back as Jack haphazardly pulls some of the blankets over them. And then, as Jack wedges himself up against Gabriel and Gabriel slings his other arm around Jack, the reaper mutters to the soldier, “I’m going to fucking _destroy_ you later.”

“I’d like to see you fucking try,” the _soldado_ sighs back to the _segador_.

They drift off back into half-sleep, soft snowflakes falling outside, wrapped in warmth and a soft blue glow.

Neither of them have their heads on a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations:  
> \- Pendejo: dumbass/asshole  
> \- Cabrón: dumbass/asshole  
> \- Jack: “Pinche mierda, qué chingados - no mames, pendejo, esto mejor sea bueno -”: "fucking shit, what the fuck- don't fuck around, asshole, this better be good -"  
> \- Gabriel: “Está nevando!!”: "It is snowing!!"  
> \- Gabriel: “No sé, hombre.”: "I don't know, man"  
> \- Gabriel: “Ay, mierda…”: "Aw shit"  
> \- Gabriel: “Joder, pinche joder,”: "Fuck, fucking fuck" (he is an eloquent man)  
> \- Jack: “Quiero que me cojas, Gabi - me follas duro, mi amor. Quiero que me des duro, Gabi, por favor, por favor, follame -”: "I want you to fuck me, Gabi - fuck me hard, my love. I want you to give (it) to me hard, Gabi, please, please, fuck me -"  
> \- Gabriel: "Mi lluvia": my rain  
> \- Follame (duro): Fuck me (hard)  
> \- Jack: “Fuck, Gabriel, please, por favor, quiero que estés dentro de mi, follame duro -": "Fuck, Gabriel, please, please, I want you inside me, fuck me hard -"  
> \- Jack: "seré bueno para ti,": "I will be good for you"  
> \- Gabriel: Mi tempestad - my tempest; mi mar - my sea  
> \- Jack: "te necesito, necesito más, por favor,”: I need you, I need more, please  
> \- Gabriel: “Paciencia, Juan,”: "Patience, John." (Gabriel is a jackass and will call Jack by his real name of "John" just to tease him)  
> \- Gabriel: “Ay, mi mar, eres calor, mucho calor, joder, Jack,”: "Ah, my sea, you are hot, very hot, fuck, Jack."  
> \- Gabriel: “Hmm, dónde, dónde - dónde está -”: "Hmm, where, where - where is it?"  
> \- Jack: " por favor, quiero que estés dentro de mi,": "Please, I want you inside me."  
> \- Gabriel: "estás bien, open up for me, cantas para mi, mi mar, quiero cogerte,": "You are good, open up for me, sing for me, my sea, I want to fuck you."  
> \- Jack: “Rápido, Gabi,”: Fast, Gabi  
> \- Jack: "está bien, Gabi, muy bien,": "It is good, Gabi, very good"  
> \- Gabriel: "ay, sí, sí, me encanta follarte, follarte duro, mi tempestad, mi alma,": "ah, yes, yes, I love to fuck you, to fuck you hard, my tempest, my soul"  
> \- Follame bien: Fuck me good  
> \- Jack: "follame más, quiero que me cojas": "fuck me more, I want you to fuck me"  
> \- Jack: "me miras por favor, follame, follame duro, mi luz": "Watch me please, fuck me, fuck me hard, my light"  
> \- Jack: "más por favor, más, necesito más de ti": "More, please, more, I need more of you."  
> \- Jack: "Quiero mirarte": "I want to see you"  
> \- Gabriel: “Me miras, mi tempestad, me miras follarte": "Watch me, my tempest, watch me fuck you."  
> \- Jack: "follame al final": "fuck me to the end"  
> \- Gabriel: “Me miras, Jack, te miras": "Watch me, Jack, watch yourself."  
> \- Jack/Gabriel: "Te amo": "I love you"
> 
> And last but not least:  
> \- Segador: Reaper  
> \- Soldado: Soldier
> 
> \---------
> 
> Notes:
> 
> I GOT EMBARRASSED TRANSLATING THE SPANISH ALL OVER AGAIN UGH
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this stuff all the way through to the end. You deserve mad props for that, holy shit.
> 
> Statistics:
> 
> \- Number of blankets: 4  
> \- Bad puns: Jack - 1; Gabriel - 0  
> \- Number of Kobes: Jack - 0; Gabriel - 1  
> \- Number of missed trashcan shots: Jack - NA; Gabriel - like three  
> \- Number of shotguns: Jack - 0; Gabriel - 2  
> \- Number of aimbots: Jack - 1; Gabriel - no aim lololol  
> \- Number of 'follame's: I'm not counting that, holy shit  
> \- Number of pillows: 2  
> \- Number of pillows actually used: 0  
> \- Number of mirrors: 1  
> \- Number of snowflakes: ???  
> \- Number of snowball threats: Jack - 1; Gabriel - 2  
> \- Number of snowballs thrown later: Jack - 25; Gabriel - 16; Mei with Zarya's canon - ∞  
> \- Number of times Gabriel aimed for Jesse's hat: 14  
> \- Number of times Gabriel hit Jesse's hat: 7  
> \- Number of times Amélie aimed for Gabriel: 20  
> \- Number of times Amélie hit Gabriel: 20  
> \- Number of snowforts built: Jack - 3; Gabriel - 4; Reinhardt - 0 (WHO NEEDS A FORT); Ana - 4; Zarya - 10; Winston - 1 giant igloo; Hanzo - 0, he just stood on top of the igloo  
> \- Number of snowball fight alliances broken: Jack - 2; Gabriel - 5; Ana - 8; Reinhardt - negative 2; Angela - 2; Hanzo - 3; Jesse - all of them; Junkrat - we had an alliance?; Lena - 4; Genji - 3  
> \- Number of snowball turrets: Bastion - 1; Torbjorn - 4  
> \- Most snowballs thrown at one time: Zenyatta - 9
> 
> Winners: the Mei-Zenyatta alliance destroyed everyone, RIP


End file.
